new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cute Little Chihuahuas
(Spanish: Los Chihuahuas Tiernos) is a franchise created by Zumbastico Studios and Pudú Producciones. Plot A group of multi-colored chihuahuas have different adventures in the land of Chihuahua Land, while outsmarting an evil sorcerer and his henchmen who try to gloom them and use their colors to their dark magic. Characters Main *'Leadership Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a old tan chihuahua who *'Smart Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a cyan chihuahua who *'Celia Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light purple chihuahua who *'Sleepy Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light blue chihuahua who *'Party Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a yellow chihuahua who *'Happy Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a pink chihuahua who *'Kind Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a brown chihuahua who *'Fun Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a yellow chihuahua who *'Lucky Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a green chihuahua who *'Grumpy Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a dark blue chihuahua who *'Lovely Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a pink chihuahua who *'Helpful Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a brownish-orange chihuahua who *'Wish Chichuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light teal chihuahua who *'The Baby Chihuahuas' (voiced by TBD and TBD) - two blue and pink chihuahuas who *'Champion Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a tan chihuahua who *'Dream Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a violet chihuahua who *'Granny Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a gray chihuahua who *'Peace Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a violet chihuahua who *'Secret Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a tangerine chihuahua who *'Share Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a lavender chihuahua who *'Surprise Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light blue chihuahua who *'Feeling Good Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a magenta chihuahua who *'Shy Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a green chihuahua who *'Friend Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a pink chihuahua who *'Perfect Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light green chihuahua who *'Joke Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - an orange chihuahua who *'Intelligent Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a pink chihuahua who *'Thank You Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a teal chihuahua who *'Hope Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light magenta chihuahua who *'Musical Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a blue chihuahua who *'Star Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a yellow chihuahua who *'Sunshine Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a light orange chihuahua who *'Art-a-Lot Chihuahua' (voiced by TBD) - a multicolored chihuahua who Secondary *'Lucius De Gloom' (voiced by TBD) - a sorcerer who *'Sourpuss' (vocals by TBD) - a cat who *'Feathers' (vocals by TBD) - a vulture who *'Boarface' (voiced by TBD) - a boar-like creature who *'Tiana De Gloom' (voiced by TBD) - a girl who *'Master Evil' (voiced by TBD) - an evil chihuahua who TV Shows *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' (2006-2008) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Adventures in Chihuahua Land'' (2012-2016) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas and Friends'' (2018-present) Films Theatrical *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas Movie'' (2006) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas Movie II: A Star is Born'' (2009) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas Meets World'' (2011) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: The Troublesome Chihuahua'' (2016) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: The Lost Chihuahua World'' (2020) Direct-to-video *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Funny Journey'' (2013) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Wishes and Imagination'' (2014) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Madness in the Human World'' (2016) *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas: Share's Shiny Surprise'' (2017) Video Games Comics Theme park attractions International broadcasting South America United States Canada Mexico Europe Asia Australia and Oceania Promotions Food promotions Merchandise Home media releases Licensing deals Trivia *'' '' is inspired by American Greetings' Care Bears and Peyo's The Smurfs.